Une nuit
by Castielific
Summary: Elle ne recherchait pas la perfection. Huddy


**UNE NUIT**

Auteur : Sganzy

E-mail : : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Genre : Romance, Huddy.

Résumé : Elle ne recherchait pas la perfection.

Notes : Fic écrite très vite fait juste parce qu'une réplique me hantait depuis quelques temps et qu'il fallait que je la mette dans une fic. Donc voilà !

Tournée sur le côté, incapable de dormir, Cuddy admirait l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Ses traits étaient fins, son visage reposé, une mèche de cheveux noir venait chatouiller le coin de ses yeux clos. Il était beau. Définitivement. Et gentil, aimable, drôle, intelligent…Le genre d'homme que l'on rêve d'épouser. Pourtant, quelque chose manquait. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et un sourire idiot était collé à son visage depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, un mois auparavant, mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Pas vraiment. Elle était contente de ne plus être seule. La présence d'un homme charmant qui tenait à elle avait quelque chose de revigorant. Elle avait même cru que ça pouvait être lui. Elle avait eu tort. Elle le réalisait à présent. Il aurait pu être l'homme le plus parfait du monde, ça n'aurait pas suffit à la rendre heureuse.

Elle ne cherchait pas la perfection. La perfection était prévisible, facile,….ennuyeuse. Elle aimait les défis. Son travail lui demandait une organisation précise, minutée. Elle ne voulait pas de ça dans sa vie privée. Elle ne voulait pas arriver à son bureau le matin en sachant qu'elle allait y trouver un bouquet de fleurs. Comme toute femme, elle appréciait le geste, mais il perdait de son ampleur quand on s'y attendait. Marc était le genre d'homme qui envoyait des roses après un premier rendez-vous, et des tulipes tous les jours en attendant le second. C'était romantique, flatteur, mais…cliché. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les clichés, elle aimait les surprises. Mauvaises ou bonnes peu lui importait, elle avait juste besoin d'imprévus pour vivre. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin, ce qui la faisait avancer. Après tout, si tout était prévu, où était l'intérêt ?

C'est pour ça que, malgré tous les inconvénients que ça comportait (Migraines, crises de nerfs et, éventuellement, perte de millions de dollars), elle aimait travailler avec House. Il faisait de sa vie une succession d'évènements inattendus. Si chaque jour, elle savait qu'elle entendrait parler de lui, elle ne pouvait jamais deviner pourquoi. Allait-il couper la jambes à un manchot ? Insulter un secrétaire d'état ? Lancer des pots de peinture de son balcon ?

Ses actions étaient aussi exaspérantes que revigorantes. Avec House dans les parages, son travail n'était jamais lassant.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Bizarrement, penser à House en observant un autre homme la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se mit sur le dos et scruta le plafond. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle se retrouvait toujours à penser à Lui. Un grognement résonna dans la pénombre et elle regarda l'homme émerger à côté d'elle.

« Quelle heure il est ? », marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Un peu plus de minuit ».

Il soupira.

« Je dois y aller ».

Elle lui sourit tristement et hocha la tête, sachant qu'il était de ronde cette nuit. Il répondit à son sourire et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de se lever. Il alla chercher son tee-shirt qui avait atterri sur le rebord de la fenêtre et elle en profita pour admirer son dos sculpté par des années de service au sein de la police. Il enfila le vêtement et se figea soudain. Il se pencha en avant et sembla fixer quelque chose dehors avant de se tourner vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Il y a un homme assis sur ton perron ».

Par reflexe, elle se leva, pariant mentalement sur l'identité de la personne. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la silhouette à côté de laquelle une canne était posée.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? », demanda Marc, protecteur.

« Non. Je le connais ».

« Et ça lui arrive souvent de venir chez toi en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

« Malheureusement, oui ».

Marc ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais sembla changer d'avis et secoua simplement la tête.

« J'y vais. »

« Je t'accompagne », dit-elle en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

Elle profita qu'il enfilait sa veste pour attraper un plaid dans lequel elle s'enroula. Marc ouvrit la porte et elle remarqua le sursaut de House. Il se retourna et jaugea le policier de haut en bas alors que ce dernier faisait de même. Ils parurent s'affronter du regard pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne dit rien, ne sachant comment réagir. Finalement, Marc se tourna vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, une main possessive posée sur sa hanche. Elle se laissa faire et répondit à son « bonne nuit » par un fin sourire. Elle l'observa jusqu'à ce que sa voiture disparaisse au bout de la rue.

Elle soupira finalement et baissa les yeux vers l'homme assis à quelques mètres d'elle qui la fixait, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle attendit une remarque piquante qui ne vint pas et la tension s'épaissit. Elle envisagea de faire volte-face et d'aller se coucher, elle voulait ignorer cette présence qui n'était pas la bienvenue, mais sans qu'elle n'y pense vraiment, elle s'assit sur la marche, à côté de lui. Elle resserra son plaid autour de ses épaules et ramena ses genoux contre elle, y posant son menton. Elle scruta la rue déserte un moment, suivie les vire-volettements d'une feuille poussée par la brise fraîche, en attendant qu'il parle.

« Il a presque l'air normal, celui là », lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Presque », répéta-t-elle.

Elle sentit son regard percer sa peau pour tenter de comprendre la signification de ce simple mot. Elle ne laissait rien paraître. Ce fut une des rares fois où Gregory House ne trouva rien à dire. En temps normal, il aurait énuméré tous les défauts du petit-ami de Cuddy, tenté de la convaincre qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. En temps normal, il aurait frappé à sa porte en milieu de soirée pour interrompre leur dîner. Ça avait été son but quand il était arrivé, plus de deux heures auparavant. Il avait levé sa canne pour toquer, mais s'était soudain retrouvé incapable de le faire. Il n'avait pas été capable de la quitter non plus, alors il était juste resté là, à réfléchir.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous », chuchota-t-elle.

« Je sais ».

Elle posa sa joue sur ses genoux pour le contempler. Il détourna les yeux pendant quelques secondes, scrutant le néant.

« J'y arrive pas », avoua-t-il en reposant son regard sur elle.

Par automatisme, elle baissa les yeux vers sa cuisse blessée, inquiète. Par automatisme, il posa sa main à l'endroit où émergeait sa cicatrice.

« Pas ça », précisa-t-il si bas qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Elle l'interrogea silencieusement et il ferma les paupières.

« J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas ».

« A faire quoi ? », l'incita-t-elle doucement, sentant que les mots étaient difficiles.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sembla chercher quelque chose au fond de ses yeux. Il déglutit difficilement et ramena ses mains devant lui, serrant ses jointures. Il inspira profondément.

« A vous laisser partir. »

Il fixa inlassablement ses mains alors qu'un silence lui répondait. La respiration de la jeune femme sembla se couper pendant un long moment. Si long qu'il finit par tourner le regard vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas changé de couleur. Ses yeux bleus brillaient un peu trop et il vit un goutte de sang perler à l'endroit où elle mordait sa lèvre.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il attrapa sa canne, prêt à faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : ignorer, fuir. Une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha. Il vit la main devenir blanche, les ongles se planter dans sa peau, mais subit la douleur en silence. Il n'était plus à une égratignure près.

Elle inspira profondément à côté de lui et il cessa de respirer en attendant les mots de Cuddy.

Il se détendit un peu quand il sentit la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui et sa tête se poser sur son épaule. La main qui enserrait son poignet alla se loger dans la sienne et il frissonna quand la chaleur de la respiration de Lisa chatouilla la peau gelée au creux de sa nuque. Il aurait voulu se contenter de cela, mais ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Il croisa son regard et répondit à son sourire timide, incertain.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

FIN


End file.
